The damage ring
by HaleyHastings14
Summary: Adrien's ring gets damaged badly, now he needs help, will he go to Master Fu or go into a coma like his mother, will his dad find out about Adrien's big secret, sees what happen
1. Chapter 1

**_Chat's Noir's (Adrien) POV_**

I was in the forest with blood on my face and I'm hurt badly and falls down choking out blood and falls down and turns into myself and sees closed my eyes then hears Plagg gasped in shock and horror. "Oh kid." Plagg said. I was crying in pain softly from the pain. "P-Plagg help me please." I said. "Kid let me look ok." Plagg said. I nodded and left up my shirt and hears Plagg cry. "It's bad kid." Plagg cried. I'm sobbing hard in pain. "Kid we need you to get us home, ok." Plagg said. I nodded." Plagg Claws Out?!" I yelled and turns into Chat Noir and runs home and gets into my room and turns normal and starts choking and gasping."K-Kid." Plagg said." I'm ok." I said with tears of pain streaming down my face."Oh kid." Plagg said and hugs my face." Get some sleep, ok." Plagg said. I nodded and gets ready for bed and falls asleep.

**_The_** **_next day_**

I woke up with pain all over me and gets up slowly and goes downstairs and eats a little then feels sick and throws up blood and chokes out blood and then feels faint and hits the floor with a thud and passes out.

**_Gabriel's POV_**

I was working then hears a thud in the dining room and groans and walks to the dining room when I got in there my eyes widen in horror when I see my son on the ground and sees puke on his food and blood on the ground and runs to him and tears up badly and holds my son's head to my chest." S-Son wake up please wake up" I said with tears streaming down my face and sniffles and picks up my son bridal style and puts him in my office and wraps his wounds with tears streaming down my face." I'm so sorry my son" I said to myself and keeps wrapping his wounds and sniffles and when I was done a layed down by Adrien and holds him tight." I'm sorry my son" I said and falls asleep by Adrien with tears streaming down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Adrien's POV_**

I woke up with soft arm around me and sees dad asleep and gets up softly and slowly so I don't awake dad and then looks at my ring have a crack on it and walks to my room and opens my door and sees Plagg looking panicked." P-Plagg." I said." Oh thank goodness, I couldn't find you." Plagg said and I sat down on my bed and hears Plagg gasp in horror." What?" I asked and looks in the mirror and eyes widen in horror when I see I'm crying out blood and feels my body shake everywhere and whimpers softly in pain and falls down choking out blood." KID!" Plagg yelled. I'm crying and whimpers in pain and grabs my chest." P-Plagg something is wrong." I said." Your ring must got damaged." Plagg said. I whimpered." What am I going to do Plagg." I asked." I-I don't know kid." Plagg said. I started to cry once more then sees a akuma and backs away a lot." NO GET AWAY!" I yelled.

**_In Hawkmoth's lair, Hawkmoth's (Gabriel) POV_**

My eyes widen when the akuma was in Adrien's room." No don't do it please, I can't control my son I said and runs upstairs to Adrien's room and sees him looking scared and sees a kwami looking cat and my eyes widen in more horror and snaps my fingers to take the akuma away and turns normal and faints." FATHER!" Adrien yelled the last thing I heard.

**_Adrien's POV_**

My father is Hawkmoth, why did he do this then remembers something.

**_Flashback (when Adrien is 6)_**

I was sad when mommy is gone and tears up badly and whimpers softly then gets picked up by someone and sees a butterfly looking pretty cool because of the black and purple and backs away and whimpers then it disappears and sees a stranger and sees it turns into daddy." D-daddy." I said then gets picked up by him and hugs him crying." Shhhh my son, everything is ok." Daddy said and I fall asleep.

**_The end of the Flashback_**

My eyes widen, now I know, dad wanted mom back to make me happy and tears up badly in happiness because he does care about me and loves me and then starts choking out blood again and stops myself and helps dad and put him on my bed and lays down on the couch with Plagg laying on my head and falls asleep with Plagg.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gabriel's POV_**

." Father." I hear my son and looks around and sees Adrien weak and can't stand straight and falls down choking out blood, my eyes widen at this." S-Son." I said then sees Adrien fainted." KID!" kwami cat thing yelled and flies to him." K-Kid wake up, please." Kwami said and looks at me." Help him please." Kwami asked with tears streaming down his cheeks then sees Nooroo tearing up as well and nods and picks up Adrien and puts him on his bed and wraps his wounds.

**_After wrapping the wounds_**

When I was done wrapping the wounds on Adrien and I feel little arms hugging me and looks down to see Nooroo and Adrien's Kwami crying and hugging me and I hug back." My name is Plagg." Plagg said." Hi Plagg." I said. Plagg sighed." Is the kid be ok." Plagg asked." I don't know Plagg, I just don't know." I said. Nooroo and Plagg whimper and I rub Adrien's bangs away from his eyes and let him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gabriel's POV _**

Adrien been asleep for hours and now it's nighttime. I sighed." Lets get some rest." I said and sees Plagg looking at Adrien sadly." I can't, I just can't leave him like this." Plagg said with tears streaming down his cheeks." Poor Plagg." I thought and hears groaning and sees Adrien waking up." Son." I said." D-Dad." Adrien said and starts crying softly." I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you I'm Chat noir." Adrien said with tears streaming down his cheeks. I was shocked that he was crying because of this." Shhhhh, my son don't cry." I said and moves my son's bangs away from his face and sees Adrien calmed down more and sighs in relief." It'll be ok, my son." I said. Adrien nodded ok and hugs me and I hugged him back and sees him asleep and holds him more." W-What are we going to do." Nooroo asked." I-I don't know anymore." I said with tears streaming down my face and feels Plagg wipe my tears away." Don't worry sir, Adrien is a tough kid." Plagg said. I smiled." Thank you Plagg." I said." Your welcome sir." Plagg said. I sighed and looks at Adrien." My poor son." I thought and keeps holding my son and puts my head on Adrien's and rubs his hair as well and whispers in Adrien's ear." Love you son." I whispered and keeps rubbing my son's hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien's POV

I walked in to my class room and sees Marinette's hair a bit pink and sees sit down by Nino and looks at Marinette with love in my one eye because I got a scar on my other eye so I'm wearing a bandage on it. Wait what, does this mean I have a crush on her. I blushed." My god." I mumbled and starts choking and covers my mouth and feels Plagg rubbing my side for confront and to calm me down." Mr. Agreste do you need to get a drink." The teacher asked. I nodded and runs to to the drinking fountain and drinks some water and stops and breathes lightly and falls down and leans on the wall and grabs my phone and calls dad.

The chat

Me: dad

Dad: yes Adrien

Me: I want to go home, I started choking again *sees blood coming from my lip* a-and bleeding again

Dad: I'll send Nathanie to get you

Me: ok

The end of the chat

I sat there crying softly and feels Plagg nuzzle my cheek and walks outside and sees Nathanie and dad and my bodyguard and runs to the car and gets in with Nathanie in front and hugs dad crying softly." Shhhhhhh, I'm here." Dad said and rubs my back and I fell asleep on dad's chest.

Gabriel's POV

I let my son sleep on me, he needs it. I see Nathanie looking at me worried. I nodded it's alright and looks at Nathanie with love in my eyes and sees Nathanie looking straight forward again. Wait does this mean I have a crush on Nathanie. I blushed a little and looks out of the window and sees Plagg looking at me with a sad smile and it looks like Adrien's and feels a little hug from Plagg and chuckles softly and rubs his head gently." It's alright Plagg." I said." I hope so." Plagg said and I sighed." Me to Plagg, me to." I said and looks out of the window again and sighs.


End file.
